Evaluate the following expression when $a = 10$ and $b = 8$. $10$ $a$ $ + 6$ $b$ $ + 7$
Answer: Substitute $10$ for ${a}$ and $8$ for ${b}$ $ = 10{(10)} + 6{(8)} + 7 $ $ = 100 + 48 + 7 $ $ = 155$